Brick and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Brick and Scott. Overview Brick's loyalty towards leaders causes him to respect Scott leading the Mutant Laser Squirrels on a number of occasions. Since he stopped taking the leadership role thanks to that backfiring on him in his previous season, Brick follows orders from anyone, and loves Scott's tenacity in making decisions. Scott on the other hand hates Brick, thinking of him as a continuous nuisance and annoyance because of him being too close to Scott than he should be. Every once in a while, Scott even uses Brick for his own personal gain, manipulating him on multiple occasions. Eventually, they, along with Lightning form a guys alliance, although Scott is merely using Brick to get himself farther in the game. But after manipulation from Jo, Brick reluctantly votes off Scott. Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple When Brick arrives to the challenge, Scott greets him, but in an insultive way, causing him "General Joke." Brick is unaware of these insults, and friendly greets Scott back. Scott complains in the confessional that he finds Brick as unaware as always. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Scott is seen annoyed by the team switch between Dave and Brick. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Brick is welcomed back to his team by Scott in an insincere manner that Brick doesn't realize. Scott encourages Brick to use his paintball gun properly, showing that he's merely trying to exploit Brick's skills and falsely encourage him so they can win. He calls Brick an idiot in the confessional, comparing him to pet pig Scoot. At the elimination ceremony, Jo and Scott get into a physical fight, and Brick tries to stop the fight between them. Toxic Battle of...Doom! When Brick greets his teammates after his first night with them, Scott fakes friendliness towards Brick. Despite that, he agrees with Brick when he notes of the challenge's terrifying title. When Scott and Brick are called safe from elimination, Brick offers Scott a high-five but Scott ignorantly declines by glaring at Brick. Brick doesn't seem to notice this ignorance, and more-so believes that there's something wrong with Scott. En-Toxicating Scott greets Brick and Duncan in the morning, while asking what they think of Eva. Brick tells Scott that he likes her skill but hates the attitude. Brick tells Scott, Duncan, and Lightning that he hopes they win the next challenge, while calling them "guys." Scott criticizes Brick for calling them that, and laughs at Brick's inconsistency with not calling them soldiers, and sarcastically calls him "Brickhouse. When everyone splits up to find a purple flower, Scott grabs Brick to come with him, while calling him doofus. He then follows Brick and Amy, and suggests they go south. Brick happily agrees, calling Scott "sir". Brick defends Amy when Scott insults her stupidity and calls Scott mean. Brick sees the flower with crocodiles, and thinks they should get the flower there. Scott smacks Brick's head and insults his stupidity, calling it risky. He calls Brick back when he changes his mind to get the flower. Brick suggests to Scott to use a fish as bait. When Scott does so, he is inside the crocodile's mouth. Brick helps Scott out by whacking the crocodile with a log. However, he gets so used to whacking, that he whacks Scott when he manages to get out of the mouth. Scott doesn't thank Brick, and calls him an idiot as he smacks Brick's head, not being very grateful. When their team wins, Brick thanks Scott but Scott angrily tells Brick to shut up, annoyed at him constantly talking to him. Scotttalkingtobrick.png|Scott asks Brick (and Duncan) what do they think of their new teammate Eva. Brick&ScottTeamUpFlower.png|Brick and Scott team up in the challenge after Scott forces Brick to join him. ScottMadAtBrick.png|Scott is constantly annoyed and irritated by Brick throughout the season. Mutant Kingdom Scott says to Brick how mad he is that Duncan is ignoring the guys, to which Brick agrees, and also says that Duncan's been hanging out with Samey a lot. Scott criticizes Brick for saying a comment so obvious. As people team up, Scott puts his arm around Brick, and pretends to be nice and calls him teammate, and convinces him to go with him. As Lightning joins the both of them, and calls them "Team Men", Scott happily agrees, but corrects himself when he nearly calls Brick and Lightning suckers. Brick tries getting Amy on his side, but Scott forces him not to, reminding him of Duncan's ignorance. Scott gives a plan to both of them that they hide in bushes, giving them a waving signal to follow him when he hides behind a bush. Brick worries about Amy, but Scott makes him forget about her, while calling Brick a doofus, being very annoyed by Brick. Scott whispers to Brick and Lightning to wait for others to be out. Brick offers a high-five to Scott but Scott declines. When asked by Brick when they're leaving, Scott angrily reminds him for the second time that they're waiting until a load are gone. Brick and Lightning wake up Scott when he naps in the bushes. At the bonfire, Scott nearly throws up when he sees Brick and Amy hug each other. GuysAllianceBrickLightningScott.png|Lightning convinces Brick and Scott to form an alliance with him. Teammen.png|Brick and Scott join Lightning's all guys' alliance. BrickScottChallengeTeamUp.png|Brick and Scott team up for the challenge. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Scott is disgusted by Brick's announcement that he badly needs to use the bathroom. He mentions in the confessional that a day must be weird if even Brick and Dave are creeping him out. Mutant See, Mutant Do When Brick wakes up, he realizes that Scott isn't in his cabin anymore, noting that "1 less soldier" is in the cabin. In the challenge, Scott makes the others believe he was shooting instead of blocking, which causes Brick and Samey to try to shoot him. His blocking move prevents them, causing the other two to be out. He then calls both of them idiots, as he knew blocking would work. Samey-Bot's Revenge Brick doesn't like that there's another trivia challenge, and hopes for a physical one, showing his muscles. Scott sees them and laughs at Brick, not thinking they count for much, slightly angering Brick. Tyler misunderstands Scott, believing Scott is talking about real guns. Scott replies that he knows what Brick meant, and considers it very funny. When everyone splits up, Scott immediately puts his arms around Brick and Lightning, hoping for them to be a team, before Brick is stolen by Jo, slightly annoying Scott. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate After Brick asks Owen to clean his bed and calls him "dude", Scott laughs at Brick's wording, asking him to stop pretending to be cool. At the elimination ceremony, Brick votes off Scott because of Jo's manipulation towards him. Brick then fare-wells and solutes to Scott when he is eliminated. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Alejandro tells the guys that Scott was eliminated out of nowhere, which Brick agrees. Lightning then asks Brick who he thinks was behind the elimination of Scott, and Brick says that maybe Jo was behind it, covering up for Scarlett. Brick says in his confessional that he was glad he got Scott out, as he was a threat. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize While Brick and Jo argue and Brick asks how Jo could ever find a boyfriend, Scott is shocked by what Brick says and agrees with him, yet calls him "G.I. Idiot." Brick, along with the rest of the cast, is shocked and disgusted when he sees Jo and Scott kiss. Trivia *Both of them, along with Alejandro and Owen, were the first ones in Total Drama Toxic Brawl to sit out of a challenge. *They were both eliminated in the 5th episode of a season. **Scott was eliminated in Topple on the Luck Players! in Total Drama Returns to the Island. **Brick was eliminated in Icey Antarctica in Total Drama Around the World. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Conflicts